Life After
by xPocketfullofFreakingSunshinex
Summary: After LS. Strigoi Lovers, Marriage, Pregnancy, and Avery? Oh, this is just the normal life of Rose Hathaway. Adrian lovers, I suggest you don't read this! ***UP FOR ADOPTION***
1. Chapter 1

**Ok this is my first fan fiction so please be nice! This is set after Last S****acrifice **

**And I don't own anything (Besides the awesome plot) ! Everything goes to the awesome Richelle Mead **

**On with the show!**

**(: LMninja :) ( Britt)**

**Rose Point of View**

I woke up on Dimitri's chest of course. I looked up and saw that he was still asleep. Slowly I got up and kissed his forehead and surprisely he still didn't wake up. I smiled remembering what we did last night and walked to the bathroom but kick one my boxes on way there.

"Shit" I muttered. Lissa and I were leaving for Lehigh tomorrow so I'm spending at much time I can with Dimitri well the time we don't have to pack. Most of my stuff was packed some my clothes weren't thought. I didn't want to leave Dimitri considering I just got him. But we're guardians. _They come first. _Those words were really starting to get on my nerves. Ten minutes later I got out of the shower. I got dressed and brush hair & teeth. And walked out to see Dimitri fully dressed on the bed reading one of (god know how many he has) western books. I jumped on the bed next and kissed his cheek.

"Hey" I said as snuggled into his chest and he wrapped his arm around me. He dropped his book on the floor and pulled me into his chest.

"I'm going to miss you so much Roza "He said I sighed

"Me too. If I come back and Christian tells me you are cheating on me I gonna kick your ass. Remember that" He laughed, rolled his eyes and kissed me. I sighed

"Prove it" I said. He looked at with that one eyebrow thing. I smiled

"Prove what?" He asked. And I flashed my man-eater. He knew something was going to happen

"That you love me and you won't cheat on me." He smiled and lean down to kiss me and he was so close to my lips and I wanted him to kiss me… And that's when someone knocked on the door

"Damn. Bet its Liss." I muttered. Dimitri laughed and got up to answer the door while I stayed on the bed. I was wrong it was Christian.

"Hello Christian" Dimitri said "Hey Sparky!" I shouted. He looked around Dimitri to see me and turned back to him

"Entertaining Dimitri?" Christian asked

"So you were" Christian laughed

"Shut it, Sparky. Don't make me get up!" I said "Hey why are you here?" I got up and walked over to them

"Oh-no she got up!" The guys started laughing so I punched Dimitri in the stomach. He flinched but his face didn't show anything. 

"I'm going to see Tasha. And I wondering if Dimitri would come with me"

"Sure" Dimitri said. He nodded. Dimitri kissed me and walked out. After he left I started packing my clothes again. Then there was another knock at the door.

"Lissa?"

**Ooo whats happen with Lissa? Whats happens when they go to collage?**

**Please review!**

**(:LMninja :) (Britt)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry I haven't updated in a long time! I was working on Chapter 2 but my dad deleted it! **

**Anyways on with the show!**

**(: LMninja :) (Britt)**

**Rose point of view**

"Lissa?" I asked. She stood in my doorway her face red streaked with tears. I opened my arms and she ran into them. I pulled her inside, kicked the door shut and sat her down on the bed.

"What happened Liss? Whose ass am I kicking?" I asked

"No one's I just…." She couldn't finish. I shook her gently

"Tell me Liss" I begged "Please" I shook her again. She held up the back of her left hand.

"What?" and then I saw a ring on her third finger

"He proposed?" I asked. She nodded. I hugged her tightly.

"I'm so happy for you!" I shouted in her ear.

"Ow" She said "Rose I want you to be my maid of honor. Please."

"Of course" I said. We talked for hours and Lissa was about to leave but then Dimitri and Sparky came back.

"Hey" Lissa said. She got up and kiss him on the cheek

"We gotta go Rose see ya tomorrow" She hugged me and left with Christian. Dimitri sat on the bed next to me and pulled me into his lap.

"So what you guys do today?" He asked

"We just talked"

"That's it?" He asked looking down at me

"I guess we have to their wedding sooner or later. And I'm the maid of honor"

"What?"

"Sparky proposed to Lissa today I think"

"Oh great" Dimitri said with an eye roll. I laughed and he kissed my forehead.

"I'm tried" I said sleepy. He pulled me under the covers, grabbed me by my waist and pulled me closer. I lean my head against his chest.

"I'm going to miss you, Dimitri" I sighed and he kissed my forehead again

"I'm going to miss you too, Roza. I love you"

"I love you too." I said before I fell asleep.

~Life After~

"I love you" I whispered in Dimitri's ear. He hugged me tighter. "I wish I didn't have to leave"

"Me too" He said. I was so close to crying right now, saying goodbye to Dimitri was unbearable. Same thing with Lissa. It was hard for her to say goodbye to Sparky. And them being engaged made it worst.

"I love you Christian" Lissa said "I love you too Lissa" He said. Did I just see tears in Sparkys eyes? I see them in Lissa's but Christian? I looked back at Dimitri. He looked hurt and pained. I kissed him and things started to heat up and it turned into a make out session. Then someone screamed. We intently jumped apart. It was Lissa who screamed but my parents were standing right next to them. They were all smiling trying to keep from laughing.

"What the hell Liss? Can't you see I was busy?" I yelled. Or half-yelled. She laughed.

"We better go soon Rose" I nodded and when over to hug my parents.

"Be careful "They said. I rolled my eyes and when back to Dimitri and kissed him again.

"I love you. If I find out you cheated on me I will kick your ass when I get back" I threaten. He looked worried but I kissed his cheek and he hugged me tighter.

"I love you. Forever and always" He whispered. I felt tears running down my cheeks. He wiped them with his thumb. I give him a weak smile and kissed him again.

"I love you. Please don't do anything stupid or reckless. Please." He asked

"I'll try. "I said he didn't like that.

"I love you." I said and kissed him on the cheek before I got in the car with Lissa. She smiled at me.

"We'll come back soon or they will come to us. "I nodded. I looked out to Dimitri, Christian and my parents. I'm really going to miss them….. And suddenly I had a bad feeling about going to college.

~Life After~

With the other Guardians help we got all of our stuff into our room in record time. And of course I got a room with Lissa. I was bringing the last box up when some Moroi guy came up to me.

"Hey Beautiful. Need help with that?" He said pointing to the box. I would say he's kind of cute with green eyes and brown hair but I was with Dimitri and nothing was going to change that. He reminded me of Adrian. No one's know where he went. He disappeared after I broke up with him. He wouldn't talk to anyone and after a few weeks he ran away. The thought put a lump in throat. Great first day and guys are already hitting on me.

"No" I said. If he tries to touch me I going to rip his hand off I thought. I smiled. I kept walking

"You sure?" He asked.

"Yes." I said "And you try to touch me I will rip your throat or my boyfriend will." I threaten. He muttered_ Damn. _After I said that.

"So you got a name?" He asked. I looked at him confused.

"Are you still hitting on me? I have a boyfriend ya know"

"Oh yeah I get that but I at least want to know your name"

"Rose" His eyes widen and he looked a little scared. "What? Are you okay?" I asked

"_The_ Rose Hathaway?" He asked. I nodded "Holy shit your Rose Hathaway. I cant believe this. Wait are you guarding Queen Vasilisa Dragomir?" We were up my room now and the door was open. Lissa smiled when I came in.

"Good your back." She looked at the guy next to me "Who's this?" She asked. He bowed down as soon as she finshed.

"Your highness." He said Lissa grimace.

"Please you don't have to do that. Call me Lissa." She said. He nodded. "Whats your name?" She asked

"Zach"

"It's nice to meet you, Zach." Lissa said. He smiled. I looked at Senna

"Nice to see you again." She smiled

"You too Rose." I smiled.

"By the way, They called already" Senna said

"Who?" I asked. Lissa looked away from Zach and looked at us. So did Zach

"Dimitri and Christian. They wanted to make sure your okay" She said. Me and Lissa rolled our eyes.

"They worry to much" Lissa said I nodded in agreement.

"Overprotective." I said. Lissa nodded.

~Life After~ (5 weeks later)

"God I fucking hate this!" Lissa cried out

"Haha sucks for you" I said and she bent over the toilet. I held her hair back.

"I hate you" she said.

"Yeah right" I rolled my eyes "You know you love me. Now hurry up we're going to me late." She throw up once more and brush her teeth.

"Ugh I hate this. When are we going to tell them I'm pregnant, Rose?" She asked

"I don't know"

"What up, Queen Lissa?" Zach asked as he ran up to us.

"I hate being pregnant." Lissa said

"That's yours and Christians fault" He said. I laughed. Lissa growled at us.

That's when I saw something move. I put myself in front of Lissa and Zach. Same with Zach's guardian. It was just the four of us I realized. Shit I thought and then two Strigoi walked toward us. "It can't be" I whispered. I couldn't believe it. I thought Dimitri said he killed him. I heard him said there was no one really to rule at Galina's Estate anymore since he killed all of them. And women… the last time I saw her I beat the hell out of her and locked her in the bathroom at Galina's but she was human. I couldn't believe she was Strigoi now but who changed her? I didn't know but I had a feeling I was about to find out because the two Strigoi standing in front of us made my heart nearly come to a standstill. The two Strigoi were….

Nathan and Inna

**Hahah! What now bitches I brought Nathan and Inna back! :P And Whats gonna happen with Lissa Christian and Dimitri! And now Lissas pregnant! This gonna be good! So whatch think? Please review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back bitches! Kidding. Oooh this is gonna be awesomee! I don't own anything!**

**~Last time on Life After~**

_That's when I saw something move. I put myself in front of Lissa and Zach._

"_It can't be" I whispered_

_I didn't know but I had a feeling I was about to find out because the two __Strigoi__ standing in front of us made my heart nearly come to a standstill. The two __Strigoi__ were…._

_Nathan and Inna._

~Life After~ Chapter 3

**Rose pov**

Nathan and Inna? Shit I thought. I looked back at Lissa and Zach. They both looked scared and then I saw other Striogi join them. 3….7…10….13. 13 Striogi, I think. 13 Striogi vs. two guardians. Shit! Zachs guardian, Jared looked at me. I knew exactly what he was thinking. _Run_. So we did. I grabbed Lissa's arm and ran. There was too many and we were outnumbered. I saw Senna and the other guardians running towards us. Then something grabbed me and pulled me down. I let of Lissa's arm and she kept running until she realized I wasn't with her. It was Nathan who pulled me. He had me by my hair.

"Hi Rose. Nice you again" He said smiling which show his fangs. He bent his head down and kissed my neck. Then he bit into my neck. And again I feel that wonderful bliss I feel each someone bites me. I sighed. I felt like going to sleep. Then I heard screaming. I looked over to see Lissa and Senna trying to break free of the guardians that held them, both of them screaming. I looked at Lissa again her face was red now from screaming and crying. I felt really tried. I realized Nathan was either going to change me or kill me. Either way I wouldn't see Lissa or Dimitri. I felt tears coming down. I shot Lissa one last pleading look._ If I go Striogi save me._

She understood and as I fell under I didn't feel anything as the sweet black waters drag me under.

**Lissa pov**

Two Striogi stepped in front of us. Jared and Rose put themselves in front of me and Zach. Rose looked back at us to make sure we were alright or if there was Striogi behind us. I didn't know. Then more came. 8…11…13. 13 I think. We were outnumbered. Shit. Jared and Rose looked at each other, then Rose grabbed my arm and ran. It was hard keeping up with her, damn shes fast! I thought. We ran for a while then we saw Senna and a bunch of other guardians running towards us. Then I realized Rose wasn't holding on to me anymore. The blond Striogi had her by her hair. He was speaking to her something I couldn't hear. Some guardian grabbed and pulled me back. The Striogi was biting her now. Senna tried to break away but another guardian had her by her waist pulling her back like me. I started screamingand crying my eyes out. _Anyone but Rose! _I thought. _Please take me too then!_ Rose looked back at me. She knew what was coming either Striogi or death. It was like when Tasha shot her. She knew death was coming and she protected me from it. Giving her life for mine. She shot me a pleading look. I knew what she was saying. _If I go Striogi save me._ I understood and I would do that for her. Then she fell asleep.

As the guardians took us back, I looked back at Rose and saw the last of her aura disappear.

**Oooh! Sorry for the short chapter I couldn't think of anything else to say or do! What do you think will happen now? Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey I'm back! Ok so most of the reviews are saying how I'm so evil and newsflash! I'm evil! Muhahah! Sucks for you guys cuz I know whats going to happen! Haha! I'm mean :) Anyways Don't kill me when you finish reading this chapter and I don't own anything ever though we are all hopelessly in love with Dimitri…**

**~Last time on Life After~ **

_Two Striogi stepped in front of us. Jared and Rose put themselves in front of me and Zach. 13 Striogi, I think. Shit!_

"_Hi Rose. Nice you again" He said smiling which show his fangs. He bent his head down and kissed my neck. Then he bit into my neck. _

_She understood and as I fell under I didn't feel anything as the sweet black waters drag me under._

_As the guardians took us back, I looked back at Rose and saw the last of her aura disappear._

~Life After~ Chapter 4

**Lissa pov (4 weeks later)**

Its been weeks. Weeks and the guardians haven't found Rose or her body. I usually stayed in my room with Zach and Senna ever since Rose disappeared. I haven't been talking to Christian or Dimitri. Especially Dimitri. I couldn't tell him that his girlfriend gone Striogi. I couldn't look into his eyes and tell that she gone. I couldn't, I wouldn't. I called Eddie a couple of days ago asking him to bring me a stake and not to tell Christian and Dimitri anything. He said he would and help me get Rose back. I didn't know where to start looking and I really didn't give damn. If she found out I was looking for her she would come to me and try to kill me….. again. Two weeks ago she and that damned blond striogi came back and try to kill me. It didn't work she couldn't get to because of the guardians. She said she would come for me and she won't stop until I'm dead. _What a great best friend!_ I thought sarcastically.

"_Lissa" a voice purred. Senna and the other guardians put themselves in front of me and Zach. Then I realized that's was Rose's voice. Shit. I didn't have a stake so I can't change her but I didn't want to kill her either. _

"_Don't kill her" I warned the guardians. Suddenly more Striogi came out and grabbed all of the guardians and held them by their throats leaving me and Zach defendless. Rose walked towards us. _

"_Don't come near us" Zach shouted at her stepping in front of me. She stopped and her and the blond started laughing. And then Zach set Rose on fire. _

"_No!" I shouted_

"No!" I shouted waking up. I put my hand to my forehead making sure everything was real. _Just a dream. Rose is alive…. Well undead….. looking for me._

"Just a dream" I muttered. I looked at the clock almost time for breakfast.

"Lissa? Are you alright?" Senna asked. Sitting up in her bed.I nodded

"It was just a dream, Senna. I'm fine." Suddenly I felt sick. I got up and ran to the bathroom. I hate morning sickness with a passion. Senna came up behind me and held my hair out of the way. Someone knock at the door. When I was done throwing up she got up and answered the door. I got up and looked at myself in the mirror. I looked at my tummy. I was starting to show. I didn't want to think of myself as mother yet but this small but define baby bump sticking out between my hips confirmed it. This reminded me of what Rose said…

**~Flashback~**

"_Rose I'm not sure if I want to be a mother yet!" I shouted at her._

"_It's okay you'll be a great mother. And I'll be here to help you the whole way." She said as she hugged me._

"_Promise?" I asked. She nodded_

"_Promise." She smiled at me_

**~End of Flashback~**

"But you're not here, Rose. You promise you would be" I said to the mirror.

"You okay?" Zach said as he stood in the doorway. I looked at him feeling tears run down my cheeks. He came over to hug me. I cried into his chest for a few minutes. It was a comforting hug from a friend nothing like Christian.

"I'm fine. Hungry. Let's go get breakfast." I said wiping my tears away. We ate breakfast in silence. After that me and Senna when back to my room while Zach went to classes. Me and Senna were waiting for Eddie to show up. I just came out of bathroom when someone knocked at the door. I saw three auras instead of one. Eddie told them.

"Shit!" I shouted. Senna looked worried.

"He's there isn't he?" She asked. I nodded and when to answer the door. I glared at Eddie. He knew I was pissed.

"I didn't tell them anything yet" He defended himself. I glared at Christian and Dimitri. I suddenly felt like crying when I saw Dimitri. But I sucked it up and turned to Eddie

"Do have the stake?" I asked. He pulled it out and handed it to me.

"Lissa what are you doing?" Christian shouted at me.

"Whats going?" Dimitri asked. I heard the pain in his voice and I want to break down crying again.

"Wheres Rose?" I could have sworn I saw tears in his eyes. I shook my head and I felt tears coming down my cheeks. Dimitri was in front of me shaking me.

"Please tell me" He begged "Please tell me she's alright" I didn't look at him. I couldn't

"Senna please tell him" I asked. My voice broke on the end.

"Dimitri. I'm sorry but Rose is… Strigoi. We tried to save her but we couldn't there were too many" She said. Christian climbed on the bed and pulled me into his lap. I cried into his chest for an hour or so. Dimitri sat on the bed with his head in his hands. Whenever he looked up he looked like he's in his own personal hell. I want to bring Rose back before Dimitri knew. That worked out great I thought. I stopped crying. I need to be strong for Rose. I got up and touch Dimitri's shoulder. He jumped.

"I'm sorry. You scared me. Whats wrong?" He said

"Do….do you know someone named Nathan?" I asked. Dimitri growled. I guess that meant he knew him.

"Do you?"

"Sadly, yes. I thought I killed him" He growled.

"Do you know where-" Someone knocked on the door. I answered it. Zach took one look at me.

"I guess we aren't leaving?" He said. I shook my head and stepped aside so he could come inside. He looked at everyone else looking confused.

"Who are they?" He asked

"Eddie our best friend, my boyfriend Christian and, Rose's boyfriend Dimitri"

"Oh"

"Whos this?" Christian asked and suddenly I felt sick again. I run to the bathroom and shut the door behind me. I started throwing up for the second time today. When I came back Dimitri and Christian looked confused. I already told Eddie. I sat down next to Christian.

"What was that about?" I knew what he was talking about but I decide to play dumb

"What?"

"You know what. Running to the bathroom. Now talk." Shit there was no way I am getting out of this.

"Okay. I love you. You know that right?" He nodded

"And what I'm about to tell its… shocking. But nothing you say is going to stop me from going after Rose" He nodded again

"I'm pregnant" Nothing happened he just stared at me

"Please don't go" He begged. I shook my head

"I have to do this"

"Please" I shook my head again. "Please"

"I'm sorry. I can't."

"Then I'm coming"

"Okay" Then someone's phone rang. It was Dimitri's. He looked at the caller id and looked confused.

"Belikov" He said. The next word out his mouth shocked me

"Viktoria?"

**Oooh What now bitches! I brought ****Viktoria back! What do you thinks going to happen!**

**Please Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yus! I'm back! Btw it's was my b-day a few days ago so happy birthday to me! Lol Thanks for reviews! **

**~Last time on Life After~**

"_He's there isn't he?" She asked. I nodded and when to answer the door._

"_Lissa what are you doing?" Christian shouted at me._

"_Whats going?" Dimitri asked. I heard the pain in his voice and I want to break down crying again._

"_Wheres Rose?" I could have sworn I saw tears in his eyes. I shook my head and I felt tears coming down my cheeks. Dimitri was in front of me shaking me. _

"_Dimitri. I'm sorry but Rose is… Strigoi."_

"_Do….do you know someone named Nathan?" I asked._

"_I'm pregnant"_

"_Belikov" He said. The next word out his mouth shocked me_

"Viktoria_?"_

**~Life After~**

**Dimitri pov**

"Belikov" I said confused.

"Dimka?" The voice sobbed. I realized who it was. My baby sister Viktoria. Well not a baby but she little to me. She was only 15. Wait I never called my family to tell them I was alive again how did Viktoria know?

"Dimka is it really you?" She asked.

"Viktoria?"

"Yea, it's me"

"Viktoria how did you get my number? Who told you I was alive?"

"I saw…. Rose. No I see Rose right now." I froze. Oh shit. Rose was near my sister.

"What do you mean? Viktoria where are you right now?"

"I'm at my school in my room. I'm looking at my window and I can see her. She just ripped some guy head off….. She knows I'm talking to you. She's smiling at me."

"Why does she want you to?"

"I was walking back to my room and Rose pinned me against the wall. She said you were a dhampir again and she didn't want that. She gave me your number and said call him and tell I'll be waiting at Galina's house and you would know what she was talking about. She said she doing this because she loves you and she said if you're not here in two weeks…." She started crying. Oh shit. This is not good I had a feeling that I knew what she said.

"Viktoria tell me please. I need to know this" I begged. After a few moments of her crying she spoke again.

"She said if you're not here in two weeks…. It would be very bad for me" She started crying again

"Dimka I'm scared." She sobbed. Shit shit shit! Rose was going to kill my sister if I didn't show up in two weeks. Shit

"Viktoria can you get out of the school and go home?"

"No I called mom and asked her but she said no I can't"

"Then I'm coming to get you"

"Really?"

"Yes pack some clothes for about two weeks at the most" Lissa looked confused. I have no choice I thought. "And if she comes back you call me. Do you hear me?"

"Yes Dimka. Wait am I coming with you or going home?" Shit I thought. I couldn't go home and tell everyone I'm back and then lost my life again.

"I don't know yet Viktoria."

"Okay. See you soon Dimka."

"Goodbye Viktoria" Then the phone disconnected. I shut the phone and turn to Lissa.

"Viktoria…. She's your sister right?" Lissa asked. I nodded.

"What happened? I thought you never told your family you were alive again"

"I didn't. Rose told Viktoria not to long ago"

"What?"

"She did. I know where she at"

"Where?" Lissa shouted. Lissa was the one crazier than me about getting Rose back.

"She told where she was when I kidnapped her right?" She nodded

"Galina's Estate right?" I nodded

"That's where she at?" Lissa asked. I nodded.

"What does Viktoria have to do with this?"

"Rose came to the school she's at and she wanted Viktoria to call me and tell me where she's at. She also told me that we aren't there in two weeks if would be very bad for her" Her eyes widen.

"I'm sorry" She whispered.

"It's not your fault, Princess." I said and she got up and walked over to me and slapped then back of my head.

"Ow. What was that for?" It didn't really hurt but I was shocked. When I looked at her she looked like she was trying not to laugh.

"First of all, it's Queen. Second I hate it you call me Princess and I keep telling you to call me Lissa" She gave a small smile. And my phone rang again. I looked at the caller id : Roza. It said. I looked at Lissa.

"Who is it?" She asked quietly

"Rose" I said "Should I?" She shrugged her shoulder. I answered it

"Hello?"

"Oh Dimitri I honestly thought you were going to say ' Belikov' like you usually do. I guess you changed." The voice was beautiful of course but cold and evil.

"Hello Rose" I said. I didn't want to talk to her. It made my heart ache thinking about her Striogi. It's easier to think she was death not some soulless thing killing innocent people trying to make me one of them…. Again.

"What no "Roza' or 'I love you Roza and I miss you'? Damn you have changed" She still swears glad that part didn't change.

"What do you want Rose?"

"Pushy." She laughed. "You Dimitri. I always want you Dimitri. I still love you. And I'm guessing you got the message." She hissed

"Yes, I did. Why my sister Rose?"

"Because that's the only way to get you here. I met what I said Dimitri. If you aren't here in two weeks, that would be very bad for you family. And every day after that you don't come another family member will disappear."

"Yes, I understand."

"Then I'll see you guys soon. And I'll make it easier for you. Just you and someone else against me alone. Tell everyone I said hi. I love you Dimitri" She said and hang up. I shut the phone. Everyone looked at me. They looked worried. Christian was the worst. He didn't want Lissa to go anywhere near Rose right now. I didn't either. When Rose gets back and finds out she healed her while she's pregnant she going be pissed. They all knew that. Lissa walked over and pated my arm, conforming me.

"What did she say?" Eddie asked. I repeated everything.

"I'm sorry, man." He said. I shook my head. Lissa looked at me with concern but she also looked like she was about to fall down.

"You should get some rest Pri- Lissa. All of you should" I said looking at everyone in the room.

"What about you?" Lissa asked.

"I'm fine"

"Dimitri you should sleep." She said. "Don't make me use compulsion on you" She warned me. I rolled my eyes and she laid on the bed next to Christian after about ten minutes she fell asleep. Zach and Eddie when back to their room shortly after Lissa fell asleep. I told them we would be leaving for Russia as soon I got a hold of Rose's parents tomorrow. Me and Serena stayed with Lissa and Christian for the night. I kept thinking about seeing Rose and Viktoria. Mostly Rose. Thinking about her pale skin and red eyes were probably worst than being one myself. I also had a feeling that nothing was going to stop her from making me one of them.

**Yup Viktoria back. What do you think gonna happen next? Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok so I know it took so long but it was worth it! Blame my brother. so on with the show!**

**(:LMninja:) **

**~Last time on Life After~**

"_I saw…. Rose. No I see Rose right now."_

"_I was walking back to my room and Rose pinned me against the wall. She said you were a __dhampir __again and she didn't want that. She gave me your number and said call him and tell I'll be waiting at Galina's house and you would know what she was talking about. She said she doing this because she loves you and she said if you're not here in two weeks…."_

"_She said if you're not here in two weeks…. It would be very bad for me"_

"_Then I'm coming to get you"_

"_Pushy." She laughed. "You Dimitri. I always want you Dimitri. I still love you. And I'm guessing you got the message."_

"_Then I'll see you guys soon. And I'll make it easier for you. Just you and someone else against me alone. Tell everyone I said hi. I love you Dimitri"_

**~Life After~**

**Dimitri pov**

As I sat on the plane I felt dead, empty and lifeless. Lissa came and sat down in the seat next to me.

"You look dead. You know that you have slept since I told you about Rose. You need to sleep, Dimitri"

"I feel dead"

"Dimitri" She hissed "You are going to sleep" She said. I was getting tried.

"Of course Princess" I said. Just before I fell under I realized Lissa used compulsion on me.

"Damn it" I muttered before I feel asleep.

"_Dimitri" The voice whispered to me. The women nuzzled my neck and I felt her fangs on my neck._

"_No" I said. The women looked at me. Roza_

"_Roza… please don't"_

"_But I want you Dimitri and only you. It's the only way we can be together"_

"_No its not"_

"_Please Dimitri. I love you and I need you. Please?"_

"_No Roza I don't-" And that's when her fangs bit into my neck. I was shocked_ _at first but then I sighed from pure bliss. I was getting weaker and weaker. And I felt the black water suck me under…._

I felt someone shaking me. I woke up next to Lissa. She was the one who woke me up. She looked at me with concern.

"Are you okay?" She asked

"I'm fine. Why?"

"Your aura got darker and you were talking in your sleep. You looked like you wanted to scream." I was talking in my sleep? That never happen before.

"Oh" was all I could say.

"What happened?"

"I had a bad dream. I'm fine Lissa." I said. She looked unconvinced.

"How much longer till we land?" I said

"20 minutes." I nodded and she when back to sit with Christian.

**45 mins later**

I checked us in at the hotel as soon as we got there and I had to do it because I can speak Russian. The women who checked us in kept staring at me. It was kind of creepy. As I started to walk away she asked me for my name. **(Pretend this is in Russian I'm too lazy to look it all up :P )**

"Dimitri. Dimitri Belikov."

"Dimitri? Do you remember me? Alisa? We dated once…." No wonder she looked familiar and why kept staring at me. I heard Christian asking someone ( Lissa I think..) who I was talking to and they we are saying. I heard Lissa translating. I didn't know she spoke Russian.

"Yes I remember. How you been Alisa? It's been years." I said.

"I been good. I have a baby boy at home with husband now."

"Congratulates"

"Thank you. Um Dimitri… how are you um, alive?"

"What?"

"I went to your memorial service…" I didn't even know I had a memorial service. It must of happen when Rose told them I was gone.

"I had a memorial service?" She nodded

"There was this girl there. She was American. She said she was your girlfriend. She was kind of short, really tan, long dark hair any of this ring a bell?"

"She is my girlfriend"

"Where is she? And again how are you alive? The girl said you were uh dead"

"I was. But she found a way to bring me back."

"Oh. Where is she?"

"She's uh…"I couldn't finish.

"The same thing happen to her. Didn't it?" I nodded

"I'm sorry. Good luck Dimitri" And with that I walked away. We discussed who's in what room earlier. Lissa and Christian were staying with me while Zach, Eddie and Serena in the other room next to were in our rooms at the hotel. Lissa and Christian sat on their bed and I stood against the wall near them. They both looked at me.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked. It was kind of creepy.

"So what now?" Christian said. Oh I was with all the plans and stuff? Great. I thought about it for a moment.

"You guys are staying here. I'm going to get Viktoria" They nodded as I left. It wouldn't take long to get to the school. I should be there while she's in class. In was 5 o'clock early in the morning and we should all be sleeping. I really didn't want to sleep because of the dream I had. I saw something moved of the corner of my eyes.

And suddenly Rose was in front of me.

Yup I was right. Red eyes and pale skin. She looked the same almost except with the pale skin and red eyes. She was still beautiful of course especially because of the dress she was wearing. It was strapless black dress it reminded me of Victor's lust charm. Oh shit I thought.

"Hi Dimitri" She whispered.

"Rose…" I said I was in complete shock.

"Come on Rose hurry up" Someone said. His voice sounded familiar.

"I'll take as much time as need Nathan." Wait… Nathan. The Nathan that turned me and the one I thought I killed. Damnit!

"Rose, the sun is coming up. Leave him and we'll come back or he'll come to us." A women said. Again she sounded familiar. I looked past Rose and saw Nathan and Inna. Inna too. Damnit. Wait when did she change?

"What the hell?" I muttered.

"Confused?" Rose asked. I didn't say anything else.

"Come on Dimitri. I'm still the same person I was… just a little bit faster and stronger." She said. Then she stood on her tiptoes to kiss me. I didn't hesitant to kiss her back. Her lips trailed down from my lips to my jaw then to my neck. I felt her fangs on my neck.

"Don't" I said. She looked up at me.

"Why not? Like you said it's amazing. And we can be together forever Dimitri. Why don't you want this?" She almost sounded hurt but I knew better.

"I don't want this."

"Why not? I want a reason."

"Damn it, Rose! Hurry up!" Inna shouted. Rose turned to face her. If I was thinking clearly I would of ran or stake her but after Lissa healing I knew she could do the same for Rose and I wanted her to heal her badly.

"Why shou-"

"Get away from him!" Someone shouted. And we all turned to face…. Lissa. With a stake in her hand. Eddie and Christian came to join her. _Dumbasses. You going to get yourselves killed_ I thought.

"Hey Liss. What's been going on?" Rose asked. I could barely hear Inna and Nathan laughing I think.

"Get away from Dimitri." Lissa growled. She pissed off now I thought. Rose grabbed my arm and pulled me towards her.

"He's mine." She hissed. I thought I saw Lissa roll her eyes.

"You only want him because he's strong and would make a badass Strigoi."

"Not only that…." She trailed off

"Oh really? Why else would you want him?"

"Because I love him" Rose said.

"Rose we need to go now" Nathan said… again.

"We'll come back…. Unless they come to us." Inna hissed. Rose shrugged and kissed me again. She pulled back and looked at me.

"I love you Dimitri. I'll see you soon" Then they left. I just stood there. Lissa came over to me and touched my shoulder and looked at me with concern.

"Are you alright?" She asked. I nodded.

"Yes. I should be going." She nodded as I got in the car. Christian and Eddie took her back inside.

**~Life After~**

I stepped into the Headmaster's office. I realized who she was instantly. Headmaster Aleksandra, I met her when I came with my mother when she signed Viktoria up for school. She seemed to remember me too.

"Dimitri Belikov. I never thought I would see you again."

"Same here."

"Here to see your sister?" I nodded.

"I'm here to take her from school for a few weeks." Her eyes widen.

"Why?"

"To spend time with her. It's been so long since I seen her" I hated lying. But what was I supposed to tell her? My girlfriend was turned Striogi and she wants to either turn me or kill my family? And she attacked the school too. Damn.

"Oh well then when will she'll back?" Who the hell knows? Never?

"Two weeks. Maybe more. I'm not sure yet" She nodded and told a guardian to go find her. After he left there was an awkward silence between us. Weird. I looked around. It was kind of like Kirova's office back at the academy. But a little smaller. It was also really bright in the room because her blinds were open. She reminded me Kirova too much. I heard Rose say Kirova looked like some kind of bird. Thinking about it now she was right and if Rose ever met Aleksandra she would say the same thing about her.

"Dimka!" Viktoria shouted as she came in the room and she ran up to and threw her arms around me. "Thanks for getting me outta of this hellhole" She whispered in my ear. I rolled my eyes. After bunch of other crap, me and Viktoria walked to her room to pack some of her clothes and went to the car. After an hour or so Viktoria spoke.

"Am I coming with you or are you taking me home?"

"Do want to come with us or not?" She nodded.

"Ok then."

"Does Mama know your alive?"

"No. She doesn't. I'm going to get Rose back then we'll go home."

"Dimka…. How are you alive?" I was going to have to tell her soon or later.

"Did Rose ever talk about her friend Lissa while she stayed with you?" She shook her head. "Lissa is a spirit user like Oksana. Rose found out she change Striogi back to their original form and she told Lissa that she had to charm a stake with spirit and then stake me with it."

"Wow. That had to be hard for a Moroi."

"It was. Her boyfriend put a fire ring around me and Lissa burned her arm badly."

"Oh. She's okay now, right?"

"Yes. She also having a baby and getting married."

"That's great! But wait.. She still going to uh heal Rose right?" I nodded "Don't you think it's dangerous for a pregnant girl trying to heal a Striogi?"

"Yes but she won't listen. She's just like Rose"

"Oh great" She rolled her eyes.

"Just not as bad. Christian worse than Lissa"

"Her fiancé?" I nodded.

"Great." We both laughed. We didn't say anything else as we drove back to Novosibirsk. (** I don't know how long it would take to go there and back so I'm saying a few hours)**

Everyone welcomed Viktoria when we got back late at night. Viktoria kept talking to everyone even Zach. I kept a close eye on Viktoria and Zach when I realized he was flirting with her. Viktroia kept giggling like a little girl when she talked to Zach. It was kind of pissing me off. The big brother side of me came out. If Rose was here she would be telling me to shut and leave her alone. God I miss her so much. Viktoria yawed. It's been a long day for all of us.

"We should rest." I spoke up for once. They all nodded. Zach got up and swept Viktoria a gallant bow and kissed her cheek. She slapped his arm and laughed at him. Now he was really pissing me off. When he walked passed me I grabbed his arm and dragged him outside.

"Ow ow ow!" He said

"Stop flirting with my sister" I growled.

"What? Viktoria doesn't like me that. I just making her laugh. Everyone been so down because Rose is gone. And you watched carefully I made Lissa and Christian laugh too" I had been watching and he was right. He made everyone laugh.

"I'm sorry and your right. Just please don't flirt with her, please?" He nodded and when to his room with Eddie and Serena. I went back into my room and heard Christian whisper to Lissa :" Someone pissed off" Lissa laughed and laid down with Christian only leaving the lamp on. Viktoria came out of the bathroom with her pjs on and laid down the bed next to me. After a while everyone was asleep but me. I knew needed to rest for tomorrow but my mind was spinning and it was all about Rose. Soon I fell into dreamless sleep.

**REVIEW! Pretty please :) ?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yus bitches LMninja is back! Wow I'm so weird… :) lol on with the show! Longest Chapter EVER!**

**(:LMninja :)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Last time on Last After~<strong>_

"_Your aura got darker and you were talking in your sleep. You looked like you wanted to scream."_

"_I been good. I have a baby boy at home with husband now."_

"_Congratulates"_

"_Thank you. Um Dimitri… how are you um, alive?"_

"_What?"_

"_I went to your memorial service…"_

_And suddenly Rose was in front of me. __"I love you Dimitri. I'll see you soon"_

"_Dimka!" Viktoria shouted as she came in the room and she ran up to and threw her arms around me. "Thanks for getting me outta of this hellhole"_

"_Stop flirting with my sister" I growled._

"_What? Viktoria doesn't like me that."_

**~Life After~**

**Dimitri pov **

"Dimitri. Come on, wake up….. DIMITRI GET THE FUCK UP!" And my face suddenly hit the floor.

"Nice Vik" I heard Zach say. Everyone looked at me and laughed. But I realized Lissa and Christian weren't in the room. Serena saw I was looking for them.

"Morning sickness. Christian went to check on her" She said.

"Sure. That's what they're doing" I muttered. But the all heard me just as Lissa and Christian walked in the room. She looked at me on the floor and raised her eyebrows. I was wonder if she heard me. Oh shit.

"What was that Belikov?" Lissa asked. Everyone else besides her and Christian, started laughing.

"Busted" Zach said to Vika. I glared at them both. She looked at them.

"What happened?" She demanded. I'm so fucking screwed.

"Dimitri would wake up so Viktoria pushed him out of bed and….." He trailed off. He stared laughing. So did everyone else. Shit. Maybe I should run or something….

"And what?" You could almost tell she pregnant now and by the sound of her voice you can tell she is pissed off. And the pregnancy hormones didn't help either. Oh shit I'm in trouble now. If Rose doesn't kill me Lissa will. Christian realized this too and put his hand on her arm.

"Calm down honey" He said to her. Oh shit he's dead now. You never tell a woman to calm down especially one that's pregnant. I was wondering if I should protect him, I mean he is my charge after all. I decided he'll be all right…. For the moment.

"Calm down? Calm down! How can I be calm when my best friend no, my sister is part of the living dead!" She screamed at him. Tears spang to her eyes and ran down her cheeks. Her face was red from screaming. I admit she had a point. We all forgot about Rose for the moment. Zach was right, we haven't been laughing and having fun since Rose was…. I guess changed. And if she was here right now she would do something to calm Lissa down. _Oh god Rose we miss you so much. _

Lissa ran back into the bathroom and we just sat there quietly. We all heard Lissa crying. After a few moments, Christian, Serena, and Viktoria went in there to comfort her. Eddie stood by the door while Zach and I stayed on the beds. Neither of us said anything. Like a half an hour later everyone came out. Serena stood next to Eddie and Viktoria sat next to me on the bed. Zach got up and walked on other side on her bed and sat in the desk chair. We went out for lunch and came back later in the day. We talked what was going to happen. When I said me and Lissa was going alone, all hell broke loose. Christian yelled at me saying that we are not going alone. But after a while I convinced him that I would protect her. We would be leaving in the late afternoon hopefully be back before night fall.

I just got out the shower and found Viktoria and Lissa both asleep and everyone else gone. They must went back to their room.

"Lissa charmed the stake." Christian said. I show a glowing stake next to their bed.

"She could of waited till tomorrow" I said.

"I know" Awkward silence. It was like that for a few moments then someone knocked at the door. I thought it would be Eddie or Serena but oh boy I was wrong. Oh lord help me. The two people at the door was Rose's parents Janine Hathaway and Abe Mazur. Janine was _crying_ which I'm sure I never seen her do. She knows or at least thinks she knows. They came in.

"Where is she?" She shouted at me so loud I thought the whole hotel heard. I was pretty sure my face said it all.

"Is she… No… No please no. Tell me you're lying!" She said. I heard Lissa get up. I didn't say anything. I shook my head. She ran into Abe's arms and crying harder into his chest. Lissa said something to them I didn't hear. Probably saying we going after her tomorrow. Janine and Abe went back to their room which is right next to Eddie's. Lissa went back to sleep. I laid down on the bed hoping to fall in to and dreamless sleep and I did.

**~Life After~**

Me and Lissa were in the car driving to Galina's estate. It was about 7 went we got there. Nearly sunset. Shit. This better be quick. We both got our stakes out and went inside. It was just like I remember sadly.

And of course Nathan, Inna and Rose were waiting for us. Did she have spies or something?

"See? Told you" Inna said. Rose turned and glared at her. She backed up a little behind Nathan. Rose turned back to us and smiled, fangs showing. She looked hungry. Oh shit. What have I gotten us into?

"Lissa. Dimitri. I missed you guys." We said nothing. Nathan laughed.

"I don't think they missed you honey." He said. Honey? Oh hell no. She doesn't love him…. Right? I wasn't sure anymore I guess because of what she did next.

**Rose pov ****( I was going to leave it there but I want to keep writing :P you guys are lucky)**

I laid on the bed, my head on Nathan's bare chest. I admit it, Nathan is pretty hot and amazing in bed but I still wanted Dimitri. I couldn't believe myself. I want Dimitri but I just slept with Nathan. Well not sleep because Strigoi don't sleep at all so I don't think 'slept with' would work. Doesn't matter!

"Did I ever tell you, you're amazing?" Nathan asked. I shook my head and looked up at him.

"No but I wouldn't mind hearing it." I said and kissed him hard. He kissed me back and his hands slid down to hips and pulled me closer.

"You. Are. Amazing" He said and kissed me again and climbed on top of me. But then someone knock on the door. With Striogi speed we got and dressed less than a few seconds. I opened the door. It was Chad one of my spies watch Lissa and Dimitri. He smiled.

"They're coming soon" He said. I smiled. I knew they would come soon.

"When? Who all is coming?"

"The Queen and Belikov" I couldn't believe it. He was being a _Moroi. _What the hell was wrong with him?

"When?"

"The late afternoon"

"What time is it now?"

"6:45"

"Thank you." Then something came to mind.

"Chad." I said he turned around.

"Yes?" I started using compulsion on him.

"You will give me your neck freely and you won't scream or run" He smiled at me. I heard Nathan growl behind me. He tiled his neck.

"Of course." I sank my fangs into his neck. His blood was okay not as good as a Dhampirs or Moroi's but still. I pulled away and he had a goofy smiled on his face.

"You may go." I said and closed the door and turned to Nathan. He pushed me against the wall and he looked hungry…. For me. He put his hands on my hips and leaded down and kissed me. I can understand why. I was wearing a Strapless blood red dress and black high heels. I looked hot and I knew it. I pulled away.

"They'll be here soon" He nodded. We didn't touch in any other way because Inna walked next to Nathan. We heard a car pull in. I smiled.

"They're here" I sang. Me, Nathan, and Inna were waiting in the lobby for them. They came with stakes of course.

"See? Told you." Inna said. I turned and glared at her. She backed behind Nathan. I turned back to Lissa and Dimitri and smiled.

"Lissa. Dimitri. I missed you guys." I said. They said nothing. Nathan laughed.

"I don't think he missed you honey." I realized he was trying to piss Dimitri off. Okay two can play at this game. I shrugged.

"That's okay. I moved on" I said flashing Nathan my man-eater smile. I walked over to him slowly my high heels filling the silence. He put his hands on my hips and pulled me into the kiss. Before Nathans lips met mine, I mouthed 'Don't' at Inna. She was growling now but she listened. He kissed me hard and had his hands all over me. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Lissa standing there in shock. Dimitri was a different matter. He looked like his whole world fell apart. Like when Adrian saw me and Dimitri kissed. I suddenly felt…. I don't know guilty. Weird. I know.

We pulled apart. Inna was still growling. I walked behind and whispered to her ' I'm just trying to piss Dimitri off. I don't like Nathan' She stopped. I walk in front of Nathan and Inna.

"Go. I'll finish up here." I said. Inna licked her lips.

"Save some for me." I bared my fangs and growled.

"Sorry. I don't like sharing." They laughed and left. I turned back to Lissa and Dimitri and smiled.

"Hey guys. What's new?" They still said nothing. "Come on! I'm still the same person I was" I walked over to them. I took in the smell of them. Dimitri smelled better than Lissa but a long shot. I took a deep breath.

"Mmmm. You guys smell great." I looked at outside. Nighttime. Perfect. I smiled.

"It's time." I sang. I ran and flipped over them and ran out the door.

"Shit!" I heard Dimitri yell. They ran after me. I kept running till I found a tree I can climb in and waited. They stopped walking.

"Where did she go?" Lissa asked.

"I don't know just be readly for anything." Dimitri told her. Then they were right below me. I jumped but Dimitri pulled Lissa out of the way and I landed on all fours and looked up at them both. I got up and kicked Lissa and she flew back and turned around and kicked Dimitri and he flew in to a tree. I didn't see Lissa anymore but didn't care. Dimitri didn't get up. I was right in front of him.

"I love you Dimitri" I said and kissed him gently and my lips trailed down to his neck and bit down hard. He tasted better than I thought. He moaned softly. Then there was a burning pain in my right shoulder. I screamed and turned towards Lissa. And behind her I saw the bridge I thought I killed Dimitri on. Ironic huh? Dimitri got up no matter how dizzy he was. I ran toward the bridge. They were following me. Then I heard Lissa scream. She was sliding down a hill with Dimitri following her. I was halfway up the bridge. When I turned back Lissa was below me. I didn't see Dimitri and I didn't care at the moment. I climbed on to the bridge. Lissa was almost up.

"Come on Liss. I'm waiting" I called "Hurry up Liss! I getting bored."

"No you're not" A voice said. It wasn't Lissa. I turned toward Dimitri. I backed up. Lissa was on the bridge now. They pointed there stakes at me. My back hit the other side of it. I climbed on it.

"I'll jump" I threated. If I jump they would lose me and they couldn't kill me. But Lissa lunged forward and the stake pinched my heart. I felt the magic and it didn't burn like it would of. It was like wherever Lissa healed me before. Hot then cold then hot again. They light was bright and beautiful. Then it hit me. Everything I did. I felt guilty but I knew I had to forgive myself. I have a second chance and I shouldn't waste but I wasn't sure if I had that anymore because…

I fell backwards off the bridge.

* * *

><p><strong>Longest…. Chapter…<strong>

**REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yeah, yeah, I know. It's been, what? A year? Maybe more. Sorry. Life is hell…..**

**I hope it good.**

**I OWN NOTHING!**

**If you have noticed my username is **

**Rose pov**

No, no, no! I can't die! Not yet, I just got my life back. I have a second chance at life; I can't die. Someone grabbed my arm and it hurt like hell. I slammed into the bridge on my side and I felt like I was being ripped in half. I looked up and saw Dimitri, holding onto my arm with both of his hands. Lissa quickly lend over the bridge and helped. They helped me up which was kind of hard in this damned dress and heels. I finally got on the bridge and collapsed on the ground and wrapped my arms around my knees. Lissa sank down next to me and looked at me. She smiled thought the tears.

"Your back." I buried my face in my knees.

"You shouldn't of done that." I said, quietly. "You should of staked me."

"No." They both said quickly. Holy shit, it's cold out here. I remembered its fall here. It may be fall, but it is fucking cold at night. I heard Dimitri sigh.

"I have to go get the car. I'll be back." He said. I jumped up and grabbed his arm. I didn't fear for myself; I feared for him. The sun wasn't up yet. Nathan would be waiting for me and if he finds Dimitri, he would kill him. He looked back at me, confusion in his brown eyes and…. Sadness? I was pretty sure.

"You can't." He raised an eyebrow.

"Why not?"

"Nathan. He'll kill you." He gave me a small sad smile.

"I can take care of myself." He took my hand off of him and helped me sit down next to Lissa again. He took off that long coat of him-his duster-and draped it over my shoulders. He lend down and carefully kissed my forehead.

"I'll be back." I felt tears burned in my eyes as he walked away. He would kill him, I knew for sure. Lissa wrapped her arms around me as I sobbed. She didn't need to say anything, I was happy she was there. I cried about everything. All the people I killed, and everything I did with Nathan. That was the thing I regretted most. I still couldn't believe I did that. I love Dimitri, how can I do that to him? I remembered the way he looked at Galina's estate. He looked so broken like when Adrian saw me and Dimitri kiss. I should be dead but I knew neither Lissa nor Dimitri will let me die. Then I remembered something; Lissa's pregnant. I could of killed her and her baby. Especially when I kicked her. I quickly remembered that I was nowhere near her stomach, thank God. I finally stopped crying but held onto Lissa. She stroked my hair as I leaned my head on her shoulder. I missed my best friend. Oh God, I missed everyone, especially Dimitri. Then I remembered something again; when we were in the woods, I remembered biting Dimitri. Scratch that, _that_ was the thing I regretted most. I couldn't believe that.

"Oh God. I can't believe it, your back. I did it." Lissa said. I nodded.

"I know, I'm here, aren't I?" I said. Lissa chuckled.

"You are. And I'm so glad, so glad your back. Everyone is."

"You should of killed me."

"Don't say that. Everyone will be so happy that your back." Lissa said.

"I was going to kill you. I was gonna kill the both of you."

"Well, you're not going to now."

"I was going to kill your baby." Even in the dim light, I saw her pale.

"Well, you're not going to now." She repeated. I sighed.

"So, I was going to. I was gonna change you and Dimitri. How do you think Christian would feel if you were dead?" It took her a moment to answer.

"I don't know." She sighed.

"He would be heartbroken. Does he know that you're pregnant?" She nodded. "He wouldn't know what to do without you."

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry. But, I had to." I opened my mouth to say, no she didn't. But she cut me off. "Yes, I did. Rose, you promised that you would be here and help me."

"I know I did, but, Liss…"

"See? You don't even have an excuse." She said, smiling. I laughed a little and elbowed her.

"Shut up."

"Um, Rose… is there anything…. Going on between-"

"Me and Nathan?" She nodded. "He, um, we, uh.."

"Come on, Rose you can tell me anything."

"I slept with him." I whispered and started crying.

"Oh, Rose…" She wrapped her arms around and I cried again. Dimitri came back and carried me in his arms to the car.

"Hey, Roza." He said to me as he carried me to the car.

"Hey, where are we going?"

"Back to our hotel." I nodded into his chest.

"I missed you."

"I missed you, Roza. So, so much." He kissed my forehead. Lissa drove and Dimitri sat in the backseat with me. I laid my head on my lap and feel asleep for the first in a while.

**Kind of short. I'm sorry.**

**But REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

_**LAST TIME ON LIFE AFTER: **__"Um, Rose… is there anything…. Going on between-"_

"_Me and Nathan?" She nodded. "He, um, we, uh.."_

"_Come on, Rose you can tell me anything."_

"_I slept with him." I whispered and started crying. _

"_Oh, Rose…" She wrapped her arms around and I cried again. Dimitri came back and carried me in his arms to the car. _

"_Hey, Roza." He said to me as he carried me to the car. _

"_Hey, where are we going?" _

"_Back to our hotel." I nodded into his chest._

"_I missed you." _

"_I missed you, Roza. So, so much." He kissed my forehead. Lissa drove and Dimitri sat in the backseat with me. I laid my head on my lap and feel asleep for the first in a while. _

**Rose POV**

"Rose, Roza. Wake up." A sweet voice said to me. I shot up, nearly hit Dimitri with my head. He looked at me with concern. "Are you alright?" I nodded.

"Where are we?" I asked quietly. "I want to go home." I whimpered, wanting to cry again. I wanted to go home badly. I sounded like a little girl, I realized. Hell, I was acting like it. Right now, I'm scared out of my mind. I do not know what to do or anything. I was making Dimitri or Lissa do everything for me. And knowing me, that didn't happen often. Dimitri's eyes softened.

"We'll go home soon, Roza. I promise." I nodded and hugged him. He wrapped his arms around me and I laid my head on his chest with his head on top of my head. I started thinking about my family. Christian, mom, dad….I started crying again.

"Shh. Roza, everything will be alright. I promise." He was making a lot of promise. But at the moment, I didn't care. It made me feel better. I knew Dimitri would do anything to make sure I was safe…..

"We're here." Lissa said. I jumped out of Dimitri's arms.

"Where are we?" I asked, frantic.

"It's alright." Dimitri said. "We're at our hotel. Everything will be fine." I nodded and looked out the window and saw my family. I was out of the car before she put it in park. My family was waiting outside. Everyone looked our way. I froze a few feet away. My eyes flickering from each face. Mom, dad, Christian, Eddie, Zach, Viktoria… I gave a strangled cry and ran into my mothers and started crying again. God, I was getting sick of crying. But I couldn't help it. I held onto my parent but I started to pass out but someone picked me up. I gasped and held on to whoever was holding me. Dimitri. I lend my head on his chest. We went into the hotel but Dimitri stopped to talk to someone. They were speaking in Russian.

"Hi, Rose." She said, gently. She looked familiar.

"I know you. How do I know you?" I said. I could hear the fear in my voice. I didn't want to see anyone from my Strigoi past.

"Shh." Dimitri whispered.

"From the memorial. Remember?" She asked. That's where I saw her. I nodded. "Feel better." She gave me a small smiled and Dimitri took me up to our room.

"I like her. She's nice." Dimitri nodded.

"I know."

I was staying with Dimitri, Lissa and Christian. But I was sleeping with Dimitri. Lissa came in the bathroom after I took a shower.

"I didn't bring you any shoes. You have to wear the heels." Lissa said. She gave me jeans and a t-shirt. I smiled.

"Thanks." She smiled and left me. I was brushing my hair, fully dressed when Dimitri came in.

"Hey, Roza."

"Hi."

"How... how are you feeling?" He asked.

"I don't know."

"Rose, what… what about Nathan?" He asked. I turned to him. He looked heartbroken.

"I don't love him." He looked relived. "But…" I stopped; I couldn't say it.

"But what?"

"I slept with him. Doesn't that bother you? That your girlfriend had sex with another man?" I asked. Tears were falling now. He walked over to me and hugged me.

"I love you no matter what. You weren't you. I don't blame you." I pulled back, grabbed his shirt, and pulled him down to kiss me. He was shocked but quickly kissed me back. One hand went into my hair, the other around my waist. I pulled back.

"I love you too."

"Say it again." I giggled.

"I love you."

"Do you love me?"

"Yes." He smiled.

"Even better. Do you love me, Roza?"

"Yes." I laughed out loud. I haven't laughed in a long time. I liked it.

"One more time. Will you marry me, Roza?"

"Yes." I realized what we both just said. "What?" I looked at him, shocked.

"Marry me. Well, you just said yes, so…" I launched myself in his arms.

"Yes, I'll marry you." He smiled and pulled out a ring. It was beautiful. "It was my grandmother's. She told me to give it to the one I love."

"Your grandmother scares the living hell out of me." I teased.

"Well, you better get over it." I looked at him, confused. "Well, since we were here, I though…" I kissed him.

"Your family don't know, do they? Besides Vika?"

"No." I kissed him again. "It's fine. I love you."

"I love you too." Dimitri picked me up and carried me out the bathroom. He took me to our bed and laid me down and put me under the cover and tucked me in like a little girl.

"Mom." I said. She came and kneeled down on the floor. She brushed my hair back.

"Hey, Rosie. I missed you."

"I missed you too, mom." She kissed my forehead and whispered good night. Dad came over and kissed my forehead.

"I love you, Mom. I love you, Dad." My parents smiled.

"We love you too, Rosie. Now get some sleep." Vika came over to me next.

"I'm sorry." I whimpered.

"It's alright. I forgive you. We'll talk tomorrow. Night."

"Night."

"Hey, little girl." Zach said. "How you doing?"

"Alright. I feel better." He smiled.

"That's good. See you tomorrow." He kissed my forehead and left. Lissa and Christian came over next.

"Hey," Lissa said. "I'm glad you're here."

"Me too." Christian said.

"How are you doing?" I asked, looking at her stomach.

"I'm fine. Just morning sickness." I felt a pang of sadness and jealousy. She could have children; I couldn't give Dimitri. I knew he want children, but I could never give it to him.

"That's good. Get some sleep." She hugged me and when to bed. Christian gave me a kiss on the forehead and said, "Thanks for keeping her safe." I smiled. Eddie came, kissed my forehead and said, "Glad your back." Dimitri climbed in bed and wrapped an arm around my waist and curled against my back. He kissed my cheek.

"Get some sleep. I love you."

"I love you too."

**REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

_**LAST TIME ON LIFE AFTER: **__"That's good. See you tomorrow." He kissed my forehead and left. Lissa and Christian came over next. _

"_Hey," Lissa said. "I'm glad you're here."_

"_Me too." Christian said. _

"_How are you doing?" I asked, looking at her stomach. _

"_I'm fine. Just morning sickness." I felt a pang of sadness and jealousy. She could have children; I couldn't give Dimitri. I knew he want children, but I could never give it to him._

"_That's good. Get some sleep." She hugged me and when to bed. Christian gave me a kiss on the forehead and said, "Thanks for keeping her safe." I smiled. Eddie came, kissed my forehead and said, "Glad your back." Dimitri climbed in bed and wrapped an arm around my waist and curled against my back. He kissed my cheek. _

"_Get some sleep. I love you." _

"_I love you too."_

* * *

><p><strong>Rose POV<strong>

"_Please.., just let us go." The woman begged as she holds her baby close. I smiled as I stepped closer to them. She cowered back into the wall. She had nowhere to go. And she smells great. "Please." She begged. She tried to run away. I smiled at the attempt. I stepped in front of her, she tried to step away from me and I grabbed her hair and threw her and her baby back into the wall. She groaned and she was bleeding; I could smell it. "Please." She begged again._

"_Now why would I let my food get away from me?" I asked._

"_Please." She whispered. I growled and grabbed her baby away from her. I ripped its head off. She screamed at me. I threw it somewhere and grabbed the woman and bit into her neck. She screamed in pain but then moaned in pleasure as the drug entered her system. I started screaming. _

"_Roza! Wake up!" Someone screamed._

"_Rose, please wake up! It's just a dream!" Someone else said._

"_Come on, Rosie. Wake up!" _

I opened my eyes and saw everyone—and I mean everyone—was waiting for me to wake up. I started sobbing. I killed the woman and her baby.

"Roza, it was just a dream." Dimitri said, holding me.

"No, it wasn't." I whimpered.

"What?" Lissa asked.

"It wasn't just a dream. It really happened." I sobbed.

"What happened?" Zach asked. I couldn't answer; I just crying.

"I think she'll be alright. You can go back to bed." Dimitri said. I heard people say things but couldn't make out the words and heard the door shut.

"Roza?" He asked.

"I'm fine." I snapped at him when I stopped crying. He just looked at me, sadly. He wrapped his arms around me and held me.

"Are you going to talk to me?" He asked.

"I don't want to." Tears willed up in my eyes.

"You don't have to." I started crying as I told him about the women and her baby. How I looked her in eye and ripped her baby apart, how I just laughed at her and ripped her hair out. I told him everything. How I been dreaming about the people I kill, mostly the baby and women. Dimitri just held me as I cried. I cried myself to sleep.

* * *

><p>"Come on, Dimka! I'm so hungry!" Vika shouted. "I haven't eaten in days!" Dimitri scoffed.<p>

"Sure, whatever. I think you can go a couple more days without eating." He teased, laughing.

"Dimitri, I think your sister hungry." I said. Vika got down on her knees and grabbed Dimitri's leg.

"Dimka! Please!" Lissa came in the room and laughed.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"Vika's hungry again." I said.

"Well, I'm eating for two and this baby's hungry." Lissa said. Christian wrapped his arms around Lissa. Dimitri sighed.

"Please! Lissa and her baby are hungry too! She has to eat or they will die with me!" I laughed.

"I'll think about it." He said.

"Dimka!" Vika shouted. Dimitri sighed.

"Fine, let's go eat." Vika jumped and started dancing. I looked at her like she was crazy as I stood up with Dimitri's hand in mine. He led me to the car and I nearly tripped over my feet. "Shit!" I shouted as I fell face first to the ground. But I didn't. I looked up at Dimitri, who was holding me by my waist up from the ground. He had an amused smile on his face.

"Nice going, Rosie." Christian laughed. I blushed as I stood up straight. Dimitri kept his arms around my waist as we walked. Probably to make sure I didn't fall again. My feet hurt from walking in these damned heels. We drove to a restaurant that had American and Russian food, thank god. It also look familiar. When I got the menu—that was in English—I realized why this place was so familiar. This is where I talked with Sydney for the first time. When I learned about the alchemists. I smiled at the thought. I was brought back to reality when Dimitri elbowed me.

"Why are you smiling?" He asked.

"This is where I talked to Sydney. After I saved her." He looked confused.

"I was pissing her off because I kept leaving Strigoi bodies lying around and she followed me from the club I was at. A Strigoi attacked us and she got rid of it and I didn't know what the hell an alchemist was so, we came here to eat." I said, without taking a breath. He nodded. I still wondered where she was at. We order the food and quickly left after that. That is until Lissa forgot her purse. I told her o would go it. They wait by the car until I came back. But people jumped me. I was so surprised that I couldn't fight back. Some were Dhampirs, I realized and Moroi. I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"Rose!" Someone shouted. Dimitri, I realized. A Dhampir grabbed me and hit me on my head, hard. A Moroi bit my neck and someone threw me over their shoulder. I barley realized I was moving. I was so drugged up and hurt; I didn't realized what was going on. After a while—god, only knows how long—they threw me down on the ground. I looked up at the Moroi who grabbed my hair and lift me up. He looked familiar and for a moment, I thought it was my dad, but he looked different. He was pale but he had tan skin but he was like a sick person. He had brown eyes and hair like Dimitri's. Wait a minute…..

"Hello, Rose. Do you know who I am?" He asked. I realized who this was.

It was Dimitri's father.

* * *

><p><strong>Review?(:<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

_**LAST TIME ON LIFE AFTER: **__"Rose!" Someone shouted. Dimitri, I realized. A Dhampir grabbed me and hit me on my head, hard. A Moroi bit my neck and someone threw me over their shoulder. I barley realized I was moving. I was so drugged up and hurt; I didn't realized what was going on. After a while—god, only knows how long—they threw me down on the ground. I looked up at the Moroi who grabbed my hair and lift me up. He looked familiar and for a moment, I thought it was my dad, but he looked different. He was pale but he had tan skin but he was like a sick person. He had brown eyes and hair like Dimitri's. Wait a minute….._

"_Hello, Rose. Do you know who I am?" He asked. I realized who this was._

_It was Dimitri's father._

* * *

><p><strong>Rose POV<strong>

Dimitri's father, whatever his name is, still had my hair in his hand as he looked at me with lust in his eyes. It was disgusting, as this old man looked at me like that. He lean down and kissed my neck. I pulled back as far as I could go, which wasn't much; he still had my hair in his hand. He and his other friends laughed at me. He smiled and kissed me on my lips. I tried to pull back but I couldn't. Even if he was a Moroi, my strength wasn't like it was earlier since I was hit and bitten. Great. He pulled back, smiled, and brushed his hands across my cheek.

"You are so beautiful, Roza." I pulled back and whimpered as my hair was pulled hard. He laughed as his lips brushed against my neck. He looked me straight in the eyes and said, "When I bit you, it will be painful." _Compulsion, _I vaguely realized. I nodded, powerless against it. He smiled and bit my neck. I screamed out in pain. This is the worst pain I have ever been though. Even being shot didn't hurt as much as I did now. I kept screaming, begging him to stop, calling for someone to help, and calling for Dimitri to get me out of here. He kept taking my blood and the pain never went away but I couldn't scream anymore. I felt weak from all the blood loss. He pulled back and threw me on the ground. But one of the Dhampirs picked me up and started ripping my clothes off and the other started to help. I tried to fight them off but the strongest one hit my head again. I didn't stop them but started crying and begging them to stop. When I did, Dimitri's father grabbed me and smiled.

"Now, why would we do that? You're a whore, Roza. A beautiful whore." He ripped my jeans off and kissed me again. While he force his tongue down my throat, he runs his hands all over my body from my breast down to ass and back up again. Someone ripped me away from him. I hoped it was Dimitri or mom or someone I knew, but it was one of the other Dhampirs. He smiled at what's-his-face.

"You said you would share." He said. Did they plan this? I didn't know or care at the moment. I whimpered as the man smiled at me. The man grabbed my ass and started kissing me. I felt the other men run their hands over my body and the man kissing me threw me to someone else. They smiled and groped my breast.

"Moan." He said. I didn't do anything and he slapped me. I whimpered as he did and groped me again. "Moan." He demanded. I did as he said. He smiled and threw me to other person. He tore my bra off and put his mouth on my left breast. I whimpered again. I hated this, I hated all of it. I should have been stronger than I am now. I wanted to go home. I wanted Dimitri and my parents and Lissa and Christian and the rest of my family. But right now, I was alone. There was no way I was getting away without someone coming to rescue me. I heard nothing besides the guys laughing and moaning. I wasn't going to get out of here anytime soon. Someone dropped me and they started screaming.

"Strigoi!" Someone shouted_. Oh great_, I thought. _At least, I won't die being rape and beaten to death._ Or maybe I shouldn't of said that. Who knows what the Strigoi would do to me. Someone picked me up and wrapped something around me. I wasn't off the ground, someone just lifted me up. I looked up to gray-blue eye ringed with red, and blonde hair.

"Nathan?"

**Nathan POV**

Someone screamed at the top of their lungs. I was out and about just because I had nothing else to do. I found a sliver ring in Rose's room and when I touched it…hell, I don't know how to describe it. Whatever it was, made me wear for the rest of the day. I lost my appetite and wasn't angry or anything. I didn't know what was in it but I didn't care.

"Rose!" Someone else shouted. I knew that voice. Dimitri Belikov. Wait, why was he calling out for Rose if she's Strigoi? Then I remember; Dimitri was changed back, Rose was probably changed back. How? I didn't know. Probably the Dragomir girl did it. I hid in the shadows as Dimitri ran to the restaurant that was close to the both of us. He looked around by could find Rose. I didn't have her. Hell, I didn't know where she was. Someone, I think was Rose's mom, ran to Dimitri.

"Where is she?" She asked.

"I don't know." Dimitri voice broke. He really did love her; and I pretty much fucked his girlfriend. I felt horrible and now she was missing.

"You are so beautiful, Roza." Someone said, but it sounds like a whisper to me. At first I thought it was Dimitri but he was talk to the Dragomir girl, and he didn't hear it. Rose screamed like she was in pain. Dimitri had tears falling down his face as he heard her scream.

"WE GOT TO FIND HER!" She shouted. Dimitri nodded.

"Now, why would we do that? You're a whore, Roza." The man said to her. "A beautiful whore." I knew for a fact she wasn't a whore. I started walking where I heard them talking.

"You said you would share." Someone else said. Share? Oh god, poor Rose…I got closer to them and I could see them now. There were a group of Moroi and Dhampirs. One of the Moroi looked so familiar. Then I realized, he looked like Dimitri. This must be Dimitri's father… Oh shit, he's going to beat the living shit out of these guys. A Dhampir groped Rose's breast as the others ran their hands over her body. I got closer.

"Moan." One of them said. Rose didn't do anything and he slapped her. "Moan," He repeated. She did as he said. He smiled and threw her to the other person. He ripped her bra off and started sucking on her breast. She looked drugged and horrible. She didn't deserve this. The guys were moaned and laughing at her. I growled and lunged at one of the Moroi. They quickly dropped Rose and screamed, "Strigoi!" I threw the guy over to the guys running. When they were gone, I wrapped my jacket around her and helped her sit up.

"Nathan?" She asked.

"Hey, girly. How you been?" She started crying. "Shh." I cooed. "Everything is going to be alright." I picked her up and cradled her in my arms.

"Are you going to kill me?" She asked me.

"No. Why would I do that?"

"You're Strigoi." Her words slurred.

"Your ring. What does it have in it?" I asked.

"Spirit." She said, started falling asleep. I shook her.

"Wake up." I said. "We're almost there."

"Where?"

"You'll see." Dimitri and Vasilisa were going crazy, along with parents. We came up behind them.

"We're never going to find her!" She shouted and started crying.

"That's because you were going the wrong way." I said. Everyone turned around and the guardians had their stakes out and stepped in front of the Moroi. Dimitri saw that I had Rose in my arms and was pissed. His eyes were locked on her neck, which was covered in bite marks.

"I didn't bite her, if that's what you're thinking. Your amazing father did that." I heard the venom that dipped off the words. He looked at me like he didn't believe me. I wouldn't if we were in each other's shoes. I held her out to him. He carefully puts his stake back and then ran to take her out of my arms.

"Dimitri." She whimpered.

"Shh. Roza, everything is alright."

"I hurt." She whimpered.

"I know. Do you know who did this to you?"

"Your dad.." He sighed. "Save Nathan…"

"Why?"

"He saved me…" I heard footsteps coming towards us.

"Someone's coming." I said. The rest of the guardians looked alert as they looked for the person. It was a human girl with a golden lily on her cheek, and blonde hair. She froze as she saw me.

"Sydney." Dimitri said.

"I came at a bad time, didn't I?" She said. One young guardian, who looked like Dimitri, moved toward Sydney and pulled her towards Rose. She gasped when she saw her.

"Oh, Rose." She whispered. Rose didn't hear her. Lissa held her hand out to Dimitri. He hesitated before giving it to her. She closed her eyes and everyone was quite. One guy an Ozera looked worried for her. For them both. Lissa open her eyes and looked at me.

"Will you give me your chest freely?" She asked. I nodded. The girl and another guardian moved to me with Vasilisa. She looked at me one last time. And then staked me.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW!(:<strong>


	12. AN

**I know you probably hate me now because of what I'm about to say. **

**I can't update for a while. **

**1. School is about to start. **

**2. My sleep schedule is all fucked up and I am exhausted and don't know why**

**3. I am too fucking lazy to type right now. **

**Sorry. I'm working on them right now, but not really. **

**So you'll have to wait till I get off my ass and work. Which will probably be after the first two weeks of school.**

**Please don't give up on me yet. I will finish my stories sooner or later..**

**Again, sorry.**

**Love,**

**XPocketfull Of Freaking SunshineX**


	13. AN 2

**Hey guys its me..**

**So I now have four stories on here. And I cant do it because of school. My least favorite story that I wrote is Life After so I'm putting it up for adoption or I'll delete it. Whatever happens, I'm so sorry. I never really knew what I was going to do with this story anyways. **

**So PM me if you want this story. **

**I'm working on my other stories right now. **

**Love **

**XPocketfull of Freaking SunshineX**


End file.
